1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for attenuating the optical signal transmitted between fiber optic termini.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many cases, it is desirable to couple fiber optic termini in a way that will minimize the optical losses resulting from the connection. In other instances, it is desirable to attenuate the optical power at a fiber optic interconnection. Attenuation of the optical power may be desirable, for example, to reduce the power received by a detector to a level that improves the performance of the detector.
One kind of prior art fiber optic attenuator employs optical components, such as lenses and filters of different densities to optically attenuate the power transmitted at the fiber optic interconnection. Mechanical attenuators are also known in which shims or spacers are used to increase the axial spacing between the interconnected optical fibers. Both of these kinds of attenuators are more complex than is desired, and the optical attenuators are relatively expensive. Accordingly, there is a need for a simple, reliable, inexpensive fiber optic attenuator.